MotherDaughter Love
by McCrazy23
Summary: A request from ssvidel3. A yuri story between Sakura and her mom Mebuki. Two big lemons. Tiny bit of naru/saku
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a request made by ssvidel3. It contains a lot of yuri. Don't like don't read. This is basically between Sakura and her mom Mebuki. The first part is mother 'teaching' her daughter. Second part is daughter 'punishing' her mother. How? Read and find out. It is basically two huge lemons. Enjoy.**

Mother/Daughter Love

Sakura Haruno is a twelve year old girl that is attending the academy for starting genins. She is one of the top girls in her class for her smarts. However she is only there for one person; Sasuke Uchiha. Yes she is in love with the boy and not a fan girl kind of love but more of a huge crush on the guy. Today though was different for everybody.

It was the day where everyone attended a sex ed. class. The girls learned how to take care of their bodies as did the guys. It was an awkward day for everyone. Even the class clown was quiet which is odd for everyone but the guys understood. The rest of the day went normal to how a class should go without the pranks or screaming girls.

Sakura is now walking to her home wondering about that class. She decided to ask her mother. The two only lived together ever since her father died on a mission when she was only four. Since then her mother quit being a kunoichi and took care of her daughter. Sakura walked to her home and went inside. "Kaa-san I'm home." She called out. "I'm in the kitchen." Mebuki called back.

Their home is a simple two story house with a kitchen, dining room and living room downstairs and two bedrooms, one being the master and the other being Sakura's, a hall bathroom and a small office upstairs. Sakura walked to her mother and gave her a hug as she always does. Mebuki hugs her back. "How was your day in the academy?"

Sakura looks down wondering how to answer her. "Uh well it went like normal then they we went to the sex ed. class." She said nervously but thought it would be best just to bring it out. Mebuki turned to her. "Ooh ok. No wonder you looked fidgety. Bet it was awkward for everyone." "Yes it was. Everyone stayed quiet. Even Naruto didn't do any pranks or caused any outburst. Maybe by tomorrow things would be different."

Mebuki nodded but hid a scowl at the mention of _his_ name. "Uh Kaa-san I was wondering…can you tell me more about what we saw?" Sakura asked looking down at the floor, kicking her left foot at an invisible object. Mebuki looked at her. "You mean teach you how to take care of your body in that manner?" Sakura nodded. "Ok but let's do it tonight." Sakura nodded as she went to her room. Mebuki chuckled as she went back to preparing a snack for them.

XXXX

The sun has set and the villagers are going to bed as Sakura sat on her bed. She is wearing a dark pink nightgown with panties under them. There is a knock at the door as Sakura gets up and opens it. Mebuki stands there wearing a white nightgown. "Ok sweetie, now let's go to my room so we can talk in there." Sakura nodded as they went to her mother's room.

Inside they sat on the queen sized bed as they sat next to each other. "So what do you want to ask?" Mebuki started. "Well they say it is normal and good for your health. Do you do it?" Sakura asked looking at her. Mebuki nodded. "I do sometimes but not a lot. After all I am not as young as I used to be hun." Sakura nodded. "Can you show me?"

Mebuki raised an eye brow but nodded. "Ok you want to imitate me or just watch?" "Just watch for now." Sakura said. Mebuki took off her nightgown and folded it before putting it on the bed. Her C-Cup breasts sagged abit but she still has a good body on her. She is still in her thirties going on forty. Her skin is smooth, a bit pale but nothing a good tan wouldn't help with. Only her face showed some wrinkles while the rest of her body had none.

She sat up and grabbed the edge of her white panties and took them off then put them aside. She sat back down, completely naked now beside Sakura. Sakura blushed abit making Mebuki chuckle. "I still have it huh?" KAA-SAN." She yelled with a bigger blush making Mebuki laugh more. "Ok now watch me." She said as she moved back to the center of the bed. She spread her smooth long legs and showed Sakura her pussy. There is a tuff of blond hair at the top. Her pussy was smooth with only some age on the pussy lips.

Mebuki went and rubbed her pussy lips in a slow circular motion. Sakura moved in close to see for herself. Mebuki kept rubbing slowly as she looked at her daughter. "Ok doing this will stimulate your nerves and send pleasure throughout your body. Go ahead and try it." Sakura nodded as Mebuki kept rubbing. She took of her nightgown and set it on her mother's then did the same with her panties. Sakura's skin is fair in color, abit pinker than her mother's her B-Cup breasts are firm and are still developing. Her pussy is bald and smooth as are her legs which would also grow.

Sakura went and sat in front of her mother and imitated her position. Sakura then used her hand and rubbed her lips the same way her mom did. That sent some electricity up her back as she moaned. Mebuki giggled but kept rubbing slowly. "See that felt good right?" Sakura nodded. "Ok keep watching me." Mebuki said as she rubbed her lips abit faster, this time rubbing up and down, the tip of her finger inside the lips. Mebuki moaned softly. Sakura did the same and moaned more. "This feels really good."

Sakura has a blush on her face as she is looking at her mother. Mebuki smirked as she then slipped her finger inside and moved it making her moan more. Sakura did the same and moaned loudly. Good thing Mebuki put up a silencing spell. They both fingered together until Sakura came first. Turns out she is a squirter as her cum streamed onto her mother. Mebuki gasped and came from that. Sakura panted. "What was that…?" She asked between gasps.

"That is called an orgasm sweetie. Can't believe you are a squirter though." Sakura looked down. "Oh. Sorry." Mebuki went and hugged her daughter. "No that is fine Sakura. Besides guys like women who squirt. Well most do." She said with a reassuring tone. Sakura hugged back. "Ok. Uh what else can I do?" Mebuki sat back and opened her legs again, this time lying on a pillow. She gave Sakura one who did the same.

Mebuki spread her legs and rubbed the nub above the lips. Sakura imitated as she arched her back from the pleasure rubbing the clit gave out. Mebuki chuckled and moaned also as they both rubbed their clits together. Sakura had a big blush from her rubbing faster than her mother. She never knew she would enjoy this. Sakura looked up as she saw her mother still rubbing but now playing with one of her breasts.

Sakura did the same and found more pleasure doing that. She pretended it was Sasuke doing this and that caused her to moan and scream loudly as she came again, squirting on her mother. That caused Mebuki to cum hard on the bed. Both the girls panted as they laid on the bed. "That felt good Kaa-san…" Sakura said panting as her legs are now flat on the bed. Mebuki chuckled as she crawled up to her daughter and hugged her.

"Now you know what to do sweetie." Sakura nodded, still blushing but not caring her mother is naked next to her. "Is there anything else?" She asked softly. "Well yes but it would be better for you to wait. You are very tired. If you want, you can play in the shower before you leave. It is very normal for girls to do this." Mebuki told her. Sakura nodded and snuggled into her mother, falling asleep. Mebuki chuckled as she moved her daughter up to the headrest and laid her on the bed. She cuddled her as she covered themselves with the blanket, falling asleep also.

XXXX

Next morning

Sakura woke up with a groan as she looked around as she saw she is on the bed in her mother's bedroom. She looked at her mother who is still sleeping. Sakura shook her "Kaa-san wake up." Mebuki groaned as she opened her eyes and looked at Sakura. "Morning sweetie. Sleep well?" Sakura nodded. "Yes Kaa-san. Why is your bed softer than mine though?"

Mebuki laughed hearing that making Sakura laugh. "Come on. Get up and go shower." "Um can you join me in there? I still want to learn more." Mebuki looked at her and nodded. "Alright." The two got up and headed for the master bathroom in her room. It is big enough for two people having two sinks, a shower big enough for four, and a tub to match with a toilet in between them.

The two walked into the shower as Sakura turned on the water until it became warm. "So do I start like before?" Sakura asked. "Well you want to do it differently?" "Is there other ways?" Mebuki made her turn around until Sakura's back is to her stomach. "Ok let me do it then." Sakura nodded as she spread her legs. Mebuki reached down and rubbed her inner thigh with her hands massaging her before rubbing Sakura's pussy gently. Sakura moaned at the touch.

Mebuki smiled but felt hot doing this to her daughter. She kept rubbing until she gently opened Sakura's pussy and rubbed the inside with her index fingers. Sakura moaned from that. "That feels good." She moaned as she started to play with her breasts while Mebuki slid her fingers inside her and gently fingered her pussy. Sakura is panting as she twists her nipples and pulls on them. "Doing that can help your breasts grow bigger but take your time with that." Mebuki told her.

Sakura nodded as she kept rubbing her breasts and nipples while her mother fingered Sakura faster. Sakura reached down with her right hand as he left played with her breast and reached between her mother's legs. She didn't know why but she started to rub her pussy also. Mebuki gasped and moaned as Sakura played with her while she played with Sakura. The two girls fingered each other; cumming once already as Sakura played with her breasts more.

Mebuki moaned as did Sakura, both moving their hands and fingers at a fast pace until they both came in the shower. The two panted and without realizing they kissed each other on the lips. The two parted and blushed but then cleaned themselves up. Afterwards they stepped out and dried themselves off. "Sakura don't tell anyone about this, understood young lady?" Sakura nodded as she stepped out of the bathroom and bedroom and into her room to get dressed.

Mebuki walked to the bed and sat down on it. "Can't believe it went that far. And yet…" Mebuki blushed before she got dressed then headed downstairs. There at the kitchen she made some breakfast then lunch for Sakura to eat later at the academy. Sakura came down and ate her breakfast before kissing her mother bye then taking her lunch with her to the academy.

XXXX

That night.

After Sakura came from the academy then hanging out with some of her friends, she is now at home. She is in her mother's bedroom naked with her mother also naked. "Ok Sakura I will now show you how to use a dildo." "A what?" Sakura asked in a confused manner. Mebuki showed her one which is pink in color and six inches long with a one inch girth. "This goes into your pussy and gives you pleasure." Mebuki said plainly.

Sakura just looked at her bug eyed. "What? How?" "I will show you. Lay on your back on the towel I laid out on the bed." Sakura nodded as she did as instructed. Mebuki sat on the bed. "Open your legs like before." Mebuki said as she licked and sucked the dildo to lubricate it. Sakura nodded as she opened her legs and bent her knees up.

Mebuki put the dildo near Sakura's pussy and rubbed the tip along the lips. Sakura moaned from the feeling before Mebuki added more of it until she reached her hymen. Since the dildo is small in size it wasn't hurting Sakura but she still felt some pain since she never had anything bigger than her finger and that was a day ago. "This will hurt baby but don't worry it will be quick ok?" Mebuki said with a motherly tone.

Sakura nodded as Mebuki moved the dildo back abit then thrusted forward. Sakura screamed in pain as her hymen broke. Mebuki held her down as Sakura sobbed. "Don't worry sweetie. This was going to happen anyway. Better this way than another." Sakura nodded as tears came down. Mebuki kept the dildo in her as blood came out from Sakura's pussy. She rubbed above the dildo slowly to make Sakura feel better. It took the best of five minutes but it worked.

"Better?" Mebuki asked. Sakura nodded as she wiped her tears. "I will move it now ok." Mebuki took out the dildo and wiped it clean with the towel and Sakura's pussy before putting it back in. it still hurt but it gave Sakura' some pleasure. Mebuki moved it slowly in and out making Sakura moan some more. Eventually Mebuki moved it at a decent pace, the dildo going in and out. Sakura's moans are heard throughout the room as her mouth made the O shape.

Mebuki giggled as Sakura came, panting at the new feeling she got and the orgasm. The spray of cum hit Mebuki on the face making her gasp forgetting about that. Some ended in her mouth and was forced to swallow it. She found it not bad tasting and somehow wanted more. Sakura panted with a huge blush. "Ok sweetie I will use my mouth." Sakura sat up and before she could say anything, her mother took out the dildo then put her head between Sakura's legs and her face in front of her pussy. She licked her pussy with a quick flick of the tongue.

Sakura moaned and laid back again as Mebuki kept licking her daughter's pussy. She really liked the taste of it. Sakura moaned as she played with her nipples again while looking at the ceiling. The feeling of her mother's tongue down there is exhilarating for her. Mebuki couldn't control herself as she drove her tongue inside and rubbed Sakura's clit. That made Sakura moan and cum right into her mouth. Mebuki drank it but didn't stop with her onslaught.

Sakura kept moaning as she played with her breasts more, pulling and pinching her nipples. She panted as her blush covered her cheeks fully while her mother just kept eating her out. Mebuki stopped and panted for air. Sakura looked at her, breathing erratically also. "You ok kaa-san?" She said trying to regain her breath. Mebuki nodded panting as she cleaned up her face. "Yeah. Sorry. I lost some control there." "It is fine kaa-san." They both blushed. "What else can we do?" Mebuki blushed more. "You can do the same for me." Sakura blushed but nodded.

They switched places as Sakura is now between Mebuki's legs. She looked at her mother's pussy as she used a finger to rub it. Mebuki hissed as she groaned. Sakura kept rubbing before sliding a finger in her and moving it. Mebuki gasped and moaned as Sakura moved the finger more. She went and licked the clit. That made Mebuki gasp and jump up abit. Sakura giggled as she kept fingering her mother, licking the clit more. She then took her finger out and gently opened the folds then licked inside softly. The cum that is leaking out tasted abit sweet but didn't mind.

Sakura licked more, going slowly as Mebuki panted. It turned her on being licked by her daughter. She got a nosebleed when she thought of Sakura's future husband was fucking Sakura while Sakura ate her. '_Damn it this is so wrong to think of that but feels so good._' Mebuki thought before she moaned more when Sakura put the dildo from before in her and moved it along with licking the lips. Sakura also had a finger under the dildo, moving both in and out of Mebuki.

Mebuki moaned from the feeling. Sakura learned quickly as she licked and fucked her pussy with the dildo. Soon it was Mebuki's turn to cum and did that. Sakura took the dildo and finger out as she slurped up the cum that came out. Mebuki panted as she lay on the bed while Sakura sat up. "Was that good kaa-san?" Mebuki nodded looking at her. "Is there more to do?" Sakura asked looking at her.

Mebuki smirked as she got up, wobbly of course and walked to the dresser. She opened the top drawer and moved some of her underwear. Under them are some toys, well more like twenty different kinds of toys. She grabbed a double-ender dildo that is fifteen inches long, three inches thick and red. She walked to Sakura as Sakura looked at the dildo. "What will you do with that Kaa-san?" Sakura asked.

Mebuki sat on the bed and spread her legs. She took the dildo and slid on end into her pussy, half sticking out. "Come on Sakura, put the other end in." Sakura looked at it and complied as she moved between her mother's legs. She mirrored the way Mebuki sat and grabbed the end that is out and rubbed the head on her pussy. Sakura moaned before sliding the head in. she winced since this one is bigger than the last one. Slowly but surely she had five inches already in her.

Mebuki grabbed Sakura's legs. "Ok grab mine and we will scissor." "Scissor?" Sakura asked unsure what that meant but got her answer when Mebuki moved Sakura to her. They both moaned, Sakura from pleasure and pain as they moved together. The dildo went in and out of them both, sometimes staying in Mebuki and other times staying in Sakura. They both fucked each other as they kept a slow rhythm before picking up speed.

Their butt cheeks stared to slap together as the dildo got slick from their juices. They are both moaning from the pleasure as they pant. They came hard once but didn't stop since Sakura hasn't felt this good in ever while it has been eight years since Mebuki had this kind of pleasure. She wondered if she would ever get a real cock in her though. Maybe have Sakura's future husband do that. Well maybe earlier that marriage. She blushed thinking that as the two came again hard. Sakura came from thinking of Sasuke doing this to her.

The two panted as Sakura moved up and cuddled her mother. They kept the dildo in them and they fell asleep on the bed with a smile on her face. The whole room smelled of sex as the sheets are covered in fluids.

XXXX

Time Skip: Sasuke's defection.

Since that day, the mother and daughter had sex almost every day. It is better than masturbating just by yourself. They kept it a secret though obvious. However Sakura still went after Sasuke and she pummeled Naruto whenever he asked her out. Sakura still saw her mother as her mother. She just thought the activities they did were normal. She would find out later however.

Right now though Sakura is on a bench passed out from being knocked out by Sasuke. She tried to have him stay but couldn't so she wanted to go with him. He wouldn't let her. Sakura woke up with a groan as she felt someone shake her awake. "Sakura you alright?" "Na-Na-Naruto?" She asked with a groggy voice. "Yeah. What happened?"

Sakura sat up then remembered. "Sasuke-kun said he was going to run away." "What? Why?" Naruto asked her. "For power and to avenge his clan. Please Naruto can you get him back?" Naruto looked at her and nodded. "I promise Sakura." He said before running off. Sakura sat on the bench as she thought about everything that happened.

About half an hour later she couldn't shake this feeling in her gut. She wondered if it was a good idea to ask for a selfish request. Even though Naruto took it she still felt that it was wrong. '_Naruto only did it for me… Well he would do anything for me…_' **"Maybe I should intervene here."** Her inner self said. Sakura looked to be in thought. '_Why would you?_' **"Oh don't act that way. I am just here to push some things along. Like why be with Sasuke when he never showed you anything remotely close to what Naruto has shown you?"** '_Because I love Sasuke-kun._' **"He doesn't love you however. Hell he knocked you out." **'_Yeah but so what?_' **"Why not go with Naruto? After all he does treat you better even though you beat the hell out of him which is fun to watch. But I will say this; what would you do if he stops showing you affection?"**

Sakura's mind became quiet as she thought about those words. She sighed as she got up and went to the gate. "Maybe I will wait there and tell Naruto I am sorry for sending him after Sasuke-kun." She said to herself. She went to the gate and stood near it waiting for both of her teammates to come.

XXXX

For the next half hour she saw some medics come and go and saw some of the rookie nine and the sand siblings arrive. She then saw Kakashi carrying Naruto, running at a fast pace. Sakura gasped. "Kakashi-sensei what happened?" Kakashi stopped seeing Sakura. "I need to get Naruto to a hospital Sakura." He said as he ran off again. Sakura followed.

XXXX

At the hospital, Sakura sat next to Naruto looking at him hooked up the machines as he lay on the bed. "Kakashi-sensei what happened?" Kakashi sighed. "Sasuke tried to kill Naruto." Sakura looked at him. "What? Why?" "I don't know Sakura. Fortunately he missed his heart. Sasuke ran off after that." Kakashi told her. Sakura looked at him before looking at Naruto. "It is my fault." Sakura said as some tears fell.

Kakashi looked at her. "Why say that?" "Because I made him go and get Sasuke-kun back. If I didn't Naruto wouldn't be like this." "Sakura even if you didn't tell him to, he still would have gone. It became a mission to get him back." Kakashi told her. Sakura couldn't accept that as she looked at the hyperactive ninja. '_I will be nicer to Naruto-kun from now on._' She said to herself, not realizing she added the –kun to Naruto's name. Her inner self did and chuckled to herself.

XXXX

Time Skip: Three years.

Since the day Sasuke defected, Sakura changed kinda and became nicer to Naruto. She even accepted him out to a date. However it didn't last long since he had to leave with Jiraiya. Sakura was saddened by this but knew he would be stronger when he returned. Mebuki found out about the date though. Things were the same. She loved her daughter but the activities stopped. Sakura never knew why.

It was until after Naruto came back and they went out again she learned why. During the three years, Sakura's body changed. Her breasts went from B to C almost D-cup. She learned it was from playing with her breasts that helped and the diet that she stopped taking. Her body became fuller as she grew some curves and her ass became bigger also. After about five dates, the two went and consummated their relationship at his apartment. They did a lot in there. There he told her of his burden and now knew why her mother acted oddly after their first date before he left.

The next day after getting back from the hospital, Sakura went home. Her mother is in the kitchen preparing dinner for later. Sakura walked in her home. "Kaa-san I am home." "I'm in the kitchen dear." Mebuki said. Sakura walked in and looked at her. "Mother we need to talk. Could we go to your bedroom?" Mebuki looked at her. "Why?" "Just to talk in there." Sakura said plainly.

Mebuki nodded as she finished up and put the dish in the fridge for later. They both went upstairs and into Mebuki's room. Sakura activated the seal in the room as Mebuki sat. "So what do you want to talk about?" Mebuki asked. "Kaa-san why did we stop doing what we did before? And yes I learned what we did. Just wondering why you stopped." Mebuki sighed. "It is complicated."

"Does it have to deal with Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked with seriousness in her voice. Mebuki just looked at her. "The truth is yes it does. What do you see in him?" Mebuki almost growled that part out. Sakura narrowed her eyes. "So that is why… Well to tell you the truth Naruto is the only one other than you that showed me affection. He is very sweet and caring. And VERY good in the bedroom." Sakura said with a smirk and a blush.

Mebuki gasped. "You didn't." "Yes we did and we did a lot of different things. I actually wanted to show you some." Sakura had a slight smirk. "And besides he isn't a demon like most people think." Mebuki had wide eyes. "Yeah he told me and you know what I don't see him as any different. Naruto is still Naruto. And I thought it would be good to punish you for thinking that way." Mebuki blushed hearing that then wanted to speak but couldn't when Sakura already took off her clothes, her breasts jiggling and her nipples already pointy. Her pussy is already slick with juice.

Sakura walked forward and pushed her mom to the bed. Mebuki wanted to retaliate but then Sakura stopped her by kissing her deeply. Mebuki moaned when Sakura's tongue entered her mouth. Sakura backed off and giggled then ripped off all of Mebuki's clothes. Mebuki blushed not being naked in front of Sakura for a long time.

Sakura then went and kissed Mebuki's lips again. Then went down to her neck, then to her breasts and licks her nipples, using her hands to play with both of them. As Sakura works her way down, she kisses her body, dragging her tongue all the way down. Sakura then spreads her legs and orally pleasures her mother. Mebuki falls back as she moans, not fighting back from the pleasure she is getting.

Sakura kisses around her pussy, then parts her folds with her tongue. She goes to town licking, sucking, slurping, lapping with some light fingering, and lightly slaps Mebuki's clit. Mebuki moans from the pleasure her daughter gives her wondering what the hell she did with the dem- with Naruto.

Sakura goes and gets on the bed then makes Mebuki get between her legs. Mebuki understood and started to eat her daughter out. Sakura moans as she feels her mother's tongue on her pussy and clit, playing with her blond hair. Mebuki at the bald pussy since Sakura shaves. Sakura's legs are on Mebuki's shoulders as she fingers and tongues her pussy just like Sakura did to her.

Sakura then cums from that as Mebuki drinks it all. Sakura then has her mom get on the bed and Sakura gets on her, their faces on their pussies. Sakura licks Mebuki's pussy hard but in a slow manner. Mebuki moans and in turns does the same to Sakura's pussy. They lick each other hard and slow, licking their clits in a circular motion. Both moan from that as Sakura goes and sucks the clit. Mebuki moans and cums first before she goes and works on Sakura's pussy. Sakura then cums on her mother's face. They stay this way for another ten minutes.

After cumming two more times, the two women are now on their sides panting. Sakura goes to her clothes and takes out two pills. She takes one as her body feels rejuvenated then gives the other to her mother making her feel the same. "Now we take it up a notch." Mebuki wondered what she meant before Sakura takes out some hand cuffs. She cuffs her mother to the bed, her arms and legs spread. Mebuki is scared but turned on at the same time.

Sakura goes and grabs her pants then pulls out a scroll. She opens it and takes out a strap-on tan colored dildo that is nine inches long and three inches thick. Mebuki blushes as Sakura puts the dildo in her and fucks herself with it. "This is shaped after Naruto-kun's cock. And full of his cum too." Sakura smirks as she moans. She takes the cock out and it glistened in Sakura's juices. Mebuki blushes as she sees Sakura strap the thing on her. Inside the strap-on, there is a small nub that is three inches long that goes into her pussy. Another that is the same length goes into her ass. Sakura shudders.

She then walks to the bed, the dildo moving with her bigger hips as she crawls on the bed. Mebuki swallows a lump in her throat as Sakura rubs the head onto Mebuki's pussy making her moan before she gasps as the cock is slid into her. Sakura smirks as she grabs her mother's hips and starts to fuck her with it. Mebuki moans as Sakura is fucking her at an even pace. The backboard hits the wall from the rhythm. Sakura moans from the nubs in her.

She then fucks her faster making Mebuki scream and moan loudly. Her breasts jiggle as her pussy sucks in the toy that is going in and out. Sakura smirks as she moans. She undoes the handcuffs at her mother's legs then brings them forward over Mebuki's chest. "I love being fucked this way. You will too." Sakura said before she begins pounding into her mother. Mebuki moans and screams some more. She already came twice and is about to a third time. Sakura has a triumphant smirk on her as the toy moves in and out of the slick hole.

Mebuki shudders as she comes again. "He he wow kaa-san, you are enjoying yourself. How does it feel to be fucked by the cock shaped like Naruto-kun's?" Sakura asked. Mebuki blushed as she lay there, her daughter hasn't moved and the dildo is still in her. Sakura smirked as she reached up and undid the two cuffs. She pulled out quickly and flipped her mother onto her stomach. Mebuki blushed being controlled like this. Sakura then slid the dildo back into her enticing a moan.

Sakura then makes a shadow clone that has a strap-on but takes it off for later use. Mebuki sees this as the clone sits in front of Mebuki with her legs open. "Eat her pussy mother. You know you want to." Sakura said as she began fucking her again. Mebuki moaned as she went and licked the clone's pussy out. The clone moaned as Sakura fucked her mom hard and deep, the dildo and her pussy making noises. The room is filled with lewd sounds.

The Sakuras moan as Mebuki pants and slurps up the juices coming out. Sakura puts her feet up and really pounds her pussy. They came who knows how many times. "You want some cum mother?" Sakura asked panting. Mebuki nods as the clone cums making Mebuki cum. Sakura already came then puts some chakra into the dildo making it 'cum' into Mebuki hard. Mebuki feels herself being filled. She moans from that as she pants.

Sakura giggles. "I am not done." She says pulling out the dildo. She does a jutsu on the dildo making it become refilled. Her mom's pussy is spent as a river of cum oozes out. Sakura smirks as she spreads her cheeks then lines up the dildo with her ass hole. Mebuki looks back and whimpers as Sakura pushes the head in before pushing some more in. Mebuki grunts from pain not having a cock or toy in there for a long time.

"Don't worry kaa-san. It will be over soon." Sakura said as she kept pushing in. Sakura did the mystical healing palm over her ass making Mebuki feel better as the toy is now all the way inside her. Sakura then pulls out slowly then rams it back in. Mebuki screams in pleasure as the clone keeps her down. Mebuki complies as she eats the clone out. All three moan together as Sakura pounds her mother's ass, reaching down and rubs Mebuki's gaping pussy that is still dripping cum. '_He he forgot Naruto-kun can cum a lot._'

Sakura keeps pounding her out, Mebuki moaning in rhythm as she slurps and fingers the clone. The clone moans before all three cum again, Sakura unleashing more cum into her mother and filling her ass. Sakura pulls out slowly then sits on the bed. The clone moves Mebuki around letting them do whatever as Mebuki feels the dildo going back into her pussy. She moans from that as Sakura plays with her mom's breasts.

The clone goes and grabs the strap-on as Sakura bounces Mebuki then comes back with it. "Mom suck the strap-on." Sakura says as she spanks her mother. She moans then does what she is told and sucks the strap-on. The two smirk as Sakura reaches around and rubs the clone's ass. The two fuck Mebuki in her mouth and pussy as Sakura reaches between the strap-on and fingers her clone.

Sakura licks her mom's ear and whispers. "Feels good sucking the dildo or want the real thing?" She asks as she keeps thrusting into her. Mebuki moans as she keeps sucking the big toy in her mouth. Sakura keeps fingering the clone before the clone and Mebuki cum again. The clone and Sakura make the toys cum into her. "Drink all of Naruto-kun's cum mother." Sakura tells her. Mebuki nods and drinks it all.

The Sakuras smirk before they each pull out of Mebuki. Mebuki pants as she sits on the bed. "I can hold the clone for a couple more hours." Sakura said as she refilled the dildo again then took it off. She moaned from that then put it on her mother without the bottom part of it. "Now I guess you can fuck me but the clone fucks you." Sakura told her. She gets on the bed on all fours as Mebuki gets behind her. She still has energy in her not knowing it is Naruto's cum doing that.

Mebuki slides the dildo into Sakura making her moan and pant with a big smile on her face. "Mmm that feels good." She purrs. The clone gets behind Mebuki and slides her dildo into Mebuki. Mebuki moans as the two start to move. Sakura moans as her mom fucks her while her clone fucks her mother. "Sakura, how long you two been doing this?" Mebuki asked. "We did it yesterday. And can Naruto-kun make love to me. And we did it so many times in one day that I lost track how many times I came. And with the use of shadow clones…" Mebuki shuddered as she had a nose bleed.

The two fucked hard and fast they weren't sure the bed would hold. "How good?" Mebuki asked. "This can't compare kaa-san. And afterwards he held me close and never let me go. Heel we did it again when we woke up and then in the shower." Sakura said with a giggle and a moan. The three women moaned as the sounds of skin slapping together is heard throughout the room.

Then all three cum, Sakura and Mebuki being filled again when the clone activated both of the dildos. Mebuki and the clone pulled out, cum streaming down Sakura's and Mebuki's legs and thighs. Mebuki panted as Sakura got off the bed. She put Mebuki on the bed as she took off the dildo on her. Sakura got behind the clone and took that strap off throwing it to the ground then put the original strap on then shoved the dildo into the clone after filling it up.

Mebuki moaned and blushed seeing her daughter fuck herself, literally. The clone moaned as Sakura fucked her. She bent to clone down. "Why don't you show kaa-san what Naruto-kun did for me?" The clone smirked and moaned as she spread Mebuki's legs. Using some chakra, she fit one finger then two until all of them are inside Mebuki. Mebuki had her back on the bed as the clone made a fist. Mebuki felt no pain thanks to the chakra as the clone started to fist her, slowly. Sakura fucked the clone faster making the clone moan as she fisted Mebuki's pussy.

Mebuki felt good as her pussy was stretched abit. The bed kept rocking, a miracle it hasn't broken yet. The three women kept panting as their fluids are all over the bed and floor in front of the bed. In one finally orgasm, all three came, Sakura filling the clone up with cum from the dildo. Afterwards the clone took her hand out of Mebuki then dispelled along with the strap-on on the floor. Sakura took the strap-on on her off then got on the bed and cuddled with her mother.

Mebuki cuddled back and kissed her daughter like before, Sakura kissing back. Both made out before panting for air. "Sorry for not doing this anymore with you." "Yeah well punishment over. And don't call Naruto-kun a demon brat again. You hear me?" Sakura said in a demanding tone. Mebuki looked down. "I won't. And I am sorry." "Good." "So is he that good?" Mebuki asked blushing. "Let's just say if he was here fucking you, you would be bed ridden from the limp he would give you. If I didn't know the mystical palm technique, I would still be in bed. Well I did have a limp…" Sakura blushed at that. Mebuki laughed as did Sakura before the two cuddled together some more.

"By the way, what about Hinata? Isn't she in love with him?" Mebuki asked. "She is. Although she does know about us so not sure how she is taking it right now. Haven't seen her." Sakura said. "Well maybe you can let her have fun with Naruto. And you might want to do things to her like you did to me." Sakura blushed but got a nosebleed. "Well she does have big breasts and a big ass…" The two laughed before going to sleep. However Sakura could get her mind off of Hinata now…

**Done. Over six and a half thousand words. Love it. Hate it. Let me know. Flame it and I will beat you with a fire extinguisher. Just let me know what you think.**

**Laters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello to all the readers that read my one shot. I am planning on doing not one but two sequels to this, one with Hinata and the one without. Why? Well at the end I gave a hint at that. But the one without Hinata will have inner Sakura come out. Not controlling Sakura but another way. How will they be different? Well the one without Hinata, Sakura will get abit obsessive with Naruto. Sadly though I won't post them on here since this story was flagged thanks to the 'We like to follow the rules' troupe. So they will be posted on AO3. Now I am writing this not just for that but I also want to do some other one shots. I put up a poll to let everyone pick out which one I should do first and as you can see all are Yuri types. There will be a second poll later on asking if you want Naruto to be in the winning story. So check them out please. Will work on the sequels after updating OO unless they clog my mind.**

**I will end this with BRING BACK MA RATING. WHO IS WITH ME?**

**Laters.**

**ADDED CONTENT: The poll will stay for another day or two since I need more than sixteen votes. Not saying who is ahead though and I haven't voted nor will I cuz it wouldn't be fair. I need more peoples. So until atleast twenty people or more have voted, the poll will stay up.**

**SECOND UPDATE: Poll has been closed. Winner is, which surprised me a bit, Hinata/Hanabi. Guess people really like incest, especially sisters. And why not? That is hot. I am almost done with one sequel since my mind wanders. It will be long with lots of lemons. But it will be uploaded in AO3 because of FFN rules which shouldn't exist because they hate freedom of speech I guess. Anywho expect it tonight or tomorrow. Check the link on my bio to go to my profile on there. Now a new poll will be put up that deals with the winning choice. Will put it up after this appears. Oh and don't worry about the other choices. That poll will be reposted again without the Hinata/Hanabi choice. Thank you everyone who voted, even if it was only seventeen people...**

**THIRD UPDATE: Second poll has been closed. Naruto will be in the one-shot and it will be long. Also to the MDL fans, one sequel has been written and posted on AO3. Check the link on my bio. It is twenty thousand words long. Leave comments either on there or in here. Now I will take a small break till later. The need to kill bandits in Borderlands is calling to me...**


End file.
